


Reassurance

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch reassures Emma that her Mommy will never leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: touch  
> Word Count: 235

Touch was something that always calmed Emma. Especially if it involved her mommy. It didn’t matter what the context of the touch was, whether it be mommy’s hand gently resting on her back, guiding her, showing her support in times of distress, or trailing down her body, giving her the relief she much desired from the heat that would encompass her body when she played with her mommy.

“Mommy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Mommy” Emma whined once more. Emma’s hands reached out in a grabby motion, arms flailing about trying to get her mommy’s attention. Snow finished chopping the carrots, tossed them into the stew and headed over to where Emma was sitting on the couch.  

“What does my baby want, hmm?” Emma continued making a grabby motion until she was able to latch onto Snow. With one swift movement, Snow rearranged herself so that Emma was cuddled up against her. Realising her mommy wasn’t letting her go only making it more comfortable, Emma rested her head on Snow’s breast, mouth open and searching for skin to suckle on whilst her hand slipped under Snow’s shirt, gently grasping her bare side. Yes, touch had always calmed Emma but being touched by, and being able to touch her mommy soothed Emma like nothing else. It reminded her that her mommy was real, and here, and fighting for Emma. That she wanted Emma as much as Emma wanted her.  


End file.
